


苏联电影与好莱坞(纯文字版)

by Randomname36



Series: 茶馆 [11]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 08:57:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20079568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomname36/pseuds/Randomname36
Summary: 只可惜国家之间，理想主义者只有两条道路可选，要么屈服于现实而低头，要么怀抱理想而灭亡。





	苏联电影与好莱坞(纯文字版)

看苏联国民经济发展七十年报告，发现了一点关于电影的事情。苏联时期的电影事业可谓相当蓬勃发展，甚至于大家常听说的蒙太奇也是在苏联时期发展成为一种电影的系统理论。同样的，电影在苏联时期，尤其是战后，几乎是一种全民的文娱形式。从大约60年代起直至解体之前，苏联的年观影人次达到了40-50亿左右，人均观影次数约18次，可以说普及度相当之高了。

这种普及程度是什么原因造成的呢？大家都知道，苏联，乃至整个俄国历史上都非常重视文艺作品和艺术教育，因此在工会的要求下，电影票价一直维持在一个非常低的水平。1967年，电影票价的均价是23戈比。苏联时期物价几乎没有什么浮动，到了1987年，票价也就上涨到了28戈比。这个票价是一个什么样的概念呢？首先，戈比与卢比之间的兑换比率是100：1，而根据1983年苏联同其他国家职工平均工资水平比较表来看，该年苏联的月平均工资大约在210卢布上下。如果用去年老王家的年收入水平进行换算，相当于去年老王家的电影票均价是7.6人民币，基本上相当于白送。在这种物价下，自然是大量的人次涌向电影院。

但是为什么苏联的电影相较于阿尔的好莱坞却一直默默无闻呢，我猜这大概和伊利亚电影的选材有关。从图3可以看出来，苏联时期的电影普遍倾向于文艺片一类。

相比于阿尔的商业片，伊利亚的电影普遍起到的作用是进行思想和美学教育，而不是赚钱。1987年，伊利亚的年票房收入仅10.6亿卢布，可以说完全就是个零头。加之文艺片在对外宣传上多少容易出现文化不同无法引起共鸣，相比于阿尔的好莱坞，在进行文化输出上就比较吃力。在这点上我身边就有个例子，本科时我有一次在重温苏联几部经典电影，朋友在好奇心的驱使下一定要和我一起看，结果电影快结束的时候他已经睡着了。当然这不排除他本身对老片子没什么兴趣这个因素，但是作为美国人的他显然对苏联的艺术表达形式没什么共鸣。我一向认为，苏联的电影比起好莱坞式的大片，倒更像是一首长诗或者散文，充满了日常生活的细节、星辉斑斓的理想和浪漫主义诗歌的相互交织。而阿尔的电影则充满了年轻人特有的，对睥睨世界的狂妄，鲜活的生命力几乎透过屏幕扑面而来。

同样的，既然伊利亚时期的电影是作为文化艺术教育的手段，阿尔对好莱坞也有自己的目的。在1935年时，阿尔的电影产量占全球的65%。在整个冷战期间，为了与伊利亚进行意识形态的斗争，抗衡伊利亚对外输出的革命，阿尔也想了很多办法。不仅仅在于电影这个手段，也包括了广播，比如“美国之声”等。直至苏联解体之后，他的脚步更是进一步扩张，甚至连长期欣赏伊利亚时期的文艺片而产生了审美疲劳的伊万时期观众也一并涌向了好莱坞。同样的，阿尔也借以这个梦工厂悄无生息地宣扬自己的主流价值观和文化。也因为梦工厂背负了这样的诉求，使得他比起伊利亚则更加追求观众的认可度和共鸣。从某种程度上来讲，这也是伊利亚作为理想主义者而阿尔弗雷德则更是实用主义者的一处体现。

参考资料：  
1\. 苏联国民经济发展七十年[M]，机械工业出版社，1988.  
2\. A.A.Chernoyarksy, V.G.Komar，苏联的电影工业和技术[J]. 《电影技术》， 1922.   
3\. 徐海娜，电影的力量—好莱坞与美国软权力[J]，2009.


End file.
